YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: [WARNING! THIS IS OLD. DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND DON'T READ IT.] Coauthor'd fiction. HerculeSharpener bashing! It's a little weird...please read if you have time! [Edited a bit July 2007.]


I don't own Twinkies, DBZ, the characters, Instant Transmission, senzu beans, the surgeon general, Korrin's nasty soup, Bob the Builder, Star Wars, The Force, Pokémon, toupees, or anything else that isn't…really mine.

This is a co-author fic. By Kitten Kisses (me) and OmegamegaX (my brother)

**WARNING: THIS IS OLD. THERE IS OOCness and NOT-MAKING-SENSE-ness.**

_Setting: _This is after Videl gets beaten up, and Goku leaves to get some senzu beans.

**YYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!**

An ocean breeze brushed the curtains aside like a gentle hand.

"Uhh..." Videl groaned.

".Don't try to move…" the doctor said.

"What happened?" Videl asked.

"…Spopovitch just beat the shi-.err...you got KO'd."

"There goes my match with Gohan."

"Huh?" The doctor asked. Maybe she had suffered some serious trauma to her brain. There wasn't anybody named _Gohan_ in the tournament! "Err…just relax."

"…I feel fine." Videl muttered.

"Nonsense!"

**BOOM! CRASH!**

Mr. Satan busted through the wall.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in his rather loud, obnoxious voice.

"My ears!" screamed the doctor.

"Uhh…sorry." Mr. Satan said.

"Thank you." the doctor replied dizzily.

"The door was uhhh-"

YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The doctor clutched his ears.

"…Jammed."

Killa opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Yo yo yo! I'm your next competitor! Yo, Mr. Satan, Yo!"

"How did you…! What's going on?!" the doctor yelled.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-"

The doctor grabbed some earplugs.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mr. Satan! Let us in! The press has a right to know!" the lady of the press demanded; while she stood beside the hole that Mr. Satan had made only moments before in the wall.

Goku teleported into the room.

"Has anyone seen Gohan?" he asked.

"Hey Videl! Remember me?!" said Mr. Satan.

"…Uhhhh..." Videl groaned.

"I asked if anyone's se-"

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mr. Satan, spitting all over Goku's face.

Killa ripped Mr. Satan's toupee off. "Rogain!" he screamed.

Gohan ran into the room.

"Sorry dad...this guy wouldn't stop chasing me with a pen and paper screa-"

"…must...have…autograph." Frieza grunted.

"Hey! How did you get out of hell?" Goku asked.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Like he said." Frieza shrugged.

Krillin walked in. "Hey Goku! Vegeta's getting pissed! You'd better get back down there!"

"Rogain!" yelled Killa again as he ripped Krillin's toupee off.

"Hey!" the Cue-ball yelped, hands going to his head.

"You dirty liar!" 18 said, her voice sounding betrayed.

"Hey! Where'd you come from?" asked Goku.

Sharpener climbed through the window of the three-story hospital. "I...see…android people."

"That's nice." Videl said as she jumped up and pushed Sharpener through the window.

The dark-haired "injured" fighter jumped back in her bed.

"Uhhh..." She groaned.

"I haven't even given you any senzu beans yet!" exclaimed Goku.

"Are these inspected by the surgeon general?" the doctor asked.

"Uh... Surgawhat? Is that a food?"

"Nope." The doctor shrugged and threw the beans out the window.

Meanwhile

"...Hey...Debora? Do you think I should worry about my hair loss problem?"

Back at the Ment-err hospital.

The beans flew out the window.

"Hey you idiot!! I had to eat 3,000 bowls of Korrin's nasty soup to get that!"

"Kakarot you retard! Those annoying insignificant beans hit me in the head as I was on my way to visit Gohan's future sex partn…er…Oh well it doesn't matter. I just met the most powerful Saiyan since Bob the Builder."

"He's a Saiyan…?" Goku asked dumbly.

"Shhhh!" Krillin shushed.

"Shut up, Krillin!" 18 yelled.

Yajirobe waddled into the room.

"Dude! You're getting a Twinkie!"

18 crushed his skull.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The fragment of Yajirobe blew around the room.

"Someone shut that window!" Goku said.

"I got it!" Sharpener yelled as he tried to climb in through the window again.

Videl jumped out of bed and slammed the window on Sharpeners' fingers; and hopped right back into bed.

"Uhhhh..."

"Huh?" the doctor wondered.

"What happened?" Krillin asked.

"Shut up Krillin!" 18 said.

"Killa! Give me back my toupee!"

"NO! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shut up Satan!!" Goku screamed.

Gohan picked up some duct tape. "I have a suggestion."

"Spit it out!" said Yajirobe's fragments.

Gohan taped Mr. Satan's mouth shut.

Everyone cheered.

Majin Buu rolled in…and bent over.

Meanwhile

"I feel a great disturbance in the Force...it was as if great many voices cried out in terror…and were suddenly silenced."

Back in the hospital

"Whoa." Goku breathed.

Dude!" Yajirobe's fragments said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and I'm going to be a Pokémon master!"

"AUTOGRAPH!" Frieza yelled.

"Huh?" Goku asked moronically.

"OH MY GOD!" Vegeta yelled. "YOU HAVE NEVER, LIKE, HEARD OF POKEMON? OH MY GOD."

"Where did he learn to talk like that?" Krillin asked.

"Shut up Krillin!" 18 said.

**WHAM!****BZZT!****BAM!**

Everyone stares out the window as Sharpener, attached to a bean plant, flies past everyone's view.

"Tip top! Tally ho!" Debora said jovially, strolling past.

"Oh no! The King of the Demons!" Kibito squealed.

"Not anymore...one episode of the Care Bears changed him for life." the Supreme Kai remarked.

"37...38...HEY ALL 38 OF YOU GET OUT" yelled the doctor.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"You too."

Mr. Satan busted through the wall...and dropped to the ground.

"How could he yell if his mouth was taped shut?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"Gohan! You dolt!" Goku said.

**BAM!**

"Ouch dad...sorry...I'll go study." Gohan ran out of the room.

"Ouch! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hercule hit the ground.

"Now I have two toupee's for my collection!"

"That reminds me."

**WHAM!**

Killa flies out of the 2nd hole that Mr. Satan made, and drops with a splat to the ground.

Krillin puts his toupee back on.

"Oh, Krilly!" 18 gushed.

"GET OUT!!" the doctor screamed.

Killa, meanwhile, was rolling around on the ground in pain.

"Two down…one to go!" Kibito said enthusiastically.

**ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz!**

Sharpener slides down the bean plant cutting his hands on every bean.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**SPLAT!** That was Sharpener.

"Three…SCORE!!" Kibito shrieked, "Now Babidi owes me 4,000,000 zeni!"

"…YES!" Videl yelled and ran to the window to look at the flattened Sharpener.

"Hey... Supreme Pie?" Goku asked.

"SUPREME KAI."

"…Right...Supreme Pie."

"KAI!"

"GET OUT!" the doctor screamed and pulled out a dinocap filled with King Kai action figures.

"I don't want to do this…but."

Everyone ran out.

"Finally!" the doctor runs to the bathroom.

"HEY!" yelled Roshi.

------

I tried to warn you, but you read it anyway. It's not my problem anymore! I'm sorry if you subjected yourself to that. It was updated on the 28th of July, 2007, but unfortunately, not much can be done for this thing. This is as good as it's gonna get. Ugh.


End file.
